


Lucina and Her Lord

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Lucina was summoned by a dark handsome lord. It was love at first sight, intense passion by the second week.





	Lucina and Her Lord

**Author's Note:**

> First story for a phone game that wasn’t FGO. Definitely had fun with this because the franchise was familiar and a favorite in other consoles. Hope y’all enjoy.

"I am Lucina of Ylisse, daughter of Chrom. I believe we can fight to change our fates.

  
I traveled back from the future to make a difference in my father's past. Now...I am here."

This was the first thing she said to me when I summoned her. Introductions were unnecessary, but she probably said it out of courtesy. Most summoned folk were trained noblemen and other higher echelons of their universe - Fire Emblem always had that fantasy medieval thing going on.

Compared to most high born, Lucina here was a little different. She was beautiful straight from that Aquamarine hair down to her slim, solid figure. Those slender legs, thighs and curvy hips; they all matched well with that nice round ass. Too bad she didn’t have a large chest - a good pair of titties, but nobody’s perfect. More than that, she looked so pure with that calm, goddess-like face. If her personality matched the one she had in Awakening, then she’s a top-tier waifu without all that yandere and tsundere bullshit going on. This entire package had to make my last purchase of Orbs worth it (fuck, hurts to think about the price for that 100+).

“So, you’re the one who summoned me?”

Lucina walked over. Her blue armor clinked with each step; flaps of her dress and cape fluttered around. I just stood here in a pair of dark jeans and white, sleeveless top. There wasn’t much for a black man to show, especially when I just started playing the VR version of this game a few days back. This Castle was at the base level because, shit, Orbs all went to summoning her. At least the VR gear allowed all senses to work here. Technology at its best, froze my big balls off in this place! AI was just as messed up in the part where that stupid owl didn’t come bring my login bonus, for today’s and yesterday’s!

I focused on the beauty, who stopped a foot away from my spot. “It’s not my real name, but you can call me Dark because...well, it’s the first name that I typed in after I thought of my face.”

“I can see that,” Lucina giggled. Her happy voice sounded something like bath bubbles (there’s an nice image, her coming out of a shower). “It does emphasize one of your endearing qualities. But is it alright to reveal so much skin before we head to a fight?”

I shrugged, “Aside from a jacket, there’s not much armor necessary. And we’re not scheduled to kick some ass, so relax. Take a tour of my home, get comfortable, claim a nice spot before the next freeloader does.”

The beautiful newbie covered her mouth with a hand as she laughed. I didn’t mean to say a joke, which was okay because she was new and good-looking. Mh, the heroine of time was a fine lady.

“You speak in an interesting way. I understand what they mean, but it’s still exotic and fun to hear when compared to my language.”

That kind of made sense, the place she came from probably had a bunch of Shakespeares and British folks, English speak different from my own. Damn, the VR got the setting right, but couldn’t put a proper heater in this place?!

“So, may I ask the lord of this castle for a tour?” Lucina took another step forward. Something sweet reached my nose, not perfume, more natural like a rose - best BO ever. “I’d like to hear how you describe this place with your eccentric words, if you wouldn’t mind my company.”

“Course not.” I pointed a finger towards the entrance. When Lucina looks that way, I slid a hand through the front of my hair, comb it to the side. “There’s a room you could stay in around there. Big space, nice bed, even a separate bathroom.”

The beauty looked at me again. “Lead the way. And feel free to pick up a jacket, you look cold. No need to feel so uncomfortable in your own abode.”

Someone paid attention. It was so nice, I followed that advice - picked out the good one to impress. We spent hours together before logging off. The day after, we hung out for the same amount of time - experienced the first fight where she showed off skills that left a clean, bloody path to an early victory. Could have sworn she shook that nice booty where I could see it, tried to tempt me. She did the same thing so many times, definitely flirting. I got the hints and returned those ‘gestures’ with my own. We hit it off so well in such a short period of time, about two weeks passed before we ended up naked in the bed together.

Our bang turned out to be her first - popped the cherry long and hard. She screeched her pain, but I held her down because everyone knew the first time hurt, even the virgins. The worst part ended in minutes. She used the rest of the night to moan and squeal out my name whenever she came. My own experience with her fantastic body ranked as one of the best (the part where VR excelled at, making me feel every delicious bit of fucking a hot bod). It was also a sexy sight to see her shaking and panting at the end from intense pleasure. Lots of semen poured out of her hole. Since pregnancy wasn’t an issue, it felt alright to let it all out and fill that womb.

Since then, she could never have enough of sex. We had so many quickies and longies, did it everywhere from the restrooms to the battlefields. In a short period of time, the once elegant Lucina became a hell minx in bed. Techniques were S-class in different categories, mouth and feet included.

“My love, please put it in me harder, harder.”

I pressed my mouth against Lucina’s to shut her up. She kept moaning as my fingers pressed into her wet pussy. It was easy after tearing off pants and other clothes in this lower area right before we started to make out. It was so hot to screw her behind a tree outside of the Castle. From here, the place looked magnificent thanks to recent pimping with Orbs my lover here had been helping me get since her summoning.

“Mh, Dark, mhh, hmm.”

Lucina still made noise through her nose and lips. Can’t blame her, she was a screamer by nature. One time we did it, other members of the army geared up because they thought we were under attack. She raised false alarms several more times, would be funny if she did it this far from home. I tested this by pinching one of her nipples that hardened from this nippy air. Between B and C-cups, her titites weren’t bad to touch cause they were so soft, so perky.

“Ah, yes, nibble on those puppies, my lord.” My lover threw back her head and blew hot vapor into the air. “Yes, more. Slide it in me more.”

Her speaking mannerism changed in a short amount of time thanks to mwah. She still acted highborn around the others, but was a total animal under the sheets.

I placed lips against the tip of her unattended breast. She gripped the tree trunk behind her so hard, wood cracked under her nails. “You’re acting pretty slutty. You either need to quiet down or cum soon.”

“The latter sounds like a better idea with your help, Dark.” Lucina grabbed hold of my thick arms. She huffed warm breaths into my shaven head. “Just please don’t do it so hard that the others could hear me like the other times.”

She said that the last time, but didn’t bother to scream out like a banshee. So I just pumped the fingers harder, faster into her poontang. Like before, Lucina squealed. Sharp squeaks and gasps made the bushes rustle; the wild noise scared a bunch of animals.

“Cumming, I’m cumming, Dark!”

With this announcement, the blue-haired lady hugged me as her inner walls tightened around my fingers. Fluids leaked out; her cheeks became red from the rush of blood - probably embarrassed about that whorish outburst.

As I yanked out the fingers, her shameful state turned me on. My penis pressed against the crotch of these jeans (had on the same casual clothes). After zipping down and loosening the waist of my pants, I spun the woman around until her side leaned against the tree trunk. In this position, it was easy to slide hands into her dress and make the grab for those titties. They felt nice and soft like marshmallows, fingers sunk in while thumbs and indexes twerked on the nipples.

“Umph, n-not so hard.” Lucina squirmed with this tit fondling. It looked nice to see my hands move beneath her shirt, show how this rack was getting milked. “I can cum again from this.”

“Would you rather it happen with my dick?”

My lover didn’t respond. I opted to take my own advice: pull out a hand so it could grab the erect meat from the jeans and aim it at the hole. There was already so much juice, it took one push to make the tip reach and stick to the snatch. Another hump put the entire penis head inside. As I added more force, Lucina shook and whimpered. I massaged her tit and kissed neck to ease the shakes until the entire cock found its place inside her tight socket.

Once she calmed down, I pulled my dick out. A few inches before it completely got out, I thrust it back in. My lover yelped and gripped the tree harder. I did it again, she made the same noise. This pattern sped up as we did it like horny dogs. There was no sign of pain in her voice, just the same joy sex maniacs like her made when indulging in their favorite sport.

A few fucks later, I lifted her leg and slung the back of the knee over my shoulder. This helped me put more force into the dick slams. Her insides quaked and leaked; she loved it. Lucina showed more by turning her face to kiss me. We continued to make out, moan in each other’s mouth in this yoga pose. All of this raised the pressure levels in my balls until it reached the peak where cum blasted out into the vag.

My sex pal huffed loudly. The heat of being filled went into her head. I still suckled and licked her tongue. My penis didn’t come out some time after the semen well ran dry. When she started to lose balance, I slid the meat out to let her sit all the way down onto the floor.

I took a step back to get a good look at Lucina. In messy clothes, her body moved with her breaths. She looked exhausted, but also fulfilled with that small grin of hers. Although this was a nice image, it didn’t feel satisfying for me to see the need to restrain ourselves so often just to look good in front of MY army.

One solution came to mind. As Lucina reached for her pants, I asked, “Hey, want to go to the beach?”

“Didn’t we already visit one last week?”

“No, just the two of us. There’s an island we can hang out on over the weekend. What do you say?”

*****

I almost regretted that invitation simply because it was hotter than a dragon’s stanky breath. Sand and water met along a coastline, stretched as far as the eye could see. Sky was full of small clouds, perfect for this sunny day. This was a big island, privately owned - and digitally created - by Nintendo, the company that sucked Orbs from me that one time (still bugged the shit out of me).

But as usual, it was worth it because Lucina was here with me. She wore pine green shorts and black strap bras, pieces of a custom-made bikini. In these clothes, we made sand furniture, not castles because we wanted to use our creations for the real fun.

“Oh Goddess, pound that fat cock into me! Fuck me harder!”

These screams came from my girlfriend, who laid on top of a sand bed. It was more like a mound - a wide smooth surface that we got on to fuck doggystyle. The hardened sand broke under our weight as I slammed into her poontang. She anchored hands into the ground to hold firm and receive the full force of my love thrusts.

“Oh my lord, you’re smacking me so hard. You’ll break me!

“Like that Training Dummy you smashed? Your body took stronger hits from my sword, so you’ll be fine.”

“Then don’t hold back! Keep reaching those critical hits and make me cum!”

I took the advice and reached full throttle. Lucina only screamed louder, especially when the tip pressed into her sweet spots. With nobody around, our noise echoed across the air. Honey poured from the pussy to lube up my cock, help the ten-inch sausage stretch out this amazingly tight hole.

When my balls tingled, I snapped off the bra part of my lover’s bikini to wrap hands around her lovely breasts. They felt bigger, maybe all that fondling did these milkers some good. I rubbed fingers around the areolas. Different grunts and squeals spilled from Lucina’s mouth. We slowed down, but my balls still smacked against her fine ass. Thrusts lost speed, but still slid along her wet walls nice and easy. Just when the load was about to spew out, I pressed my body into hers and stayed there with no intention of pulling out.

“Oh, oh, I-I feel it so deep inside me. Oh, so, so warm.”

Lucina continued to mumble as I came. Squirts of my cream erupted inside. It felt so good to unload into her tight hole, even sexier to hear her moans. Out of exhaustion, my beautiful partner relaxed her top onto the bed. I followed to mesh our lips together, kiss through the last part of the creampie.

When the cum was all out, we relaxed. This lasted minutes before my girlfriend demanded me to get on my back. In this position, she got on her stomach in front of my flaccid six-inch cock.  Lucina grabbed my meat, then tapped it against her cheek with a sultry smile.

“Smells fresh. Quite exciting to think how this fucked me long and hard.” My lover gave the cockhead a big kiss. “Truly, this is what a true lord wields, although that’s rare since most men from my homeland barely reached half of this size.”

Her dirty talk gave me a hard-on. She did it on purpose. Her eagerness showed after gobbling up the cock and giving it a big suck. Lucina massaged and licked it all over to taste the residue from the sex we just had.

As I relaxed and enjoyed the blowjob, a fun idea came to mind. “But some lords married a lot of women, even had a harem.”

Lucina pulled her mouth off of my penis. She raised an eyebrow as one of her hands pumped the wet piece to keep it stimulated. “Dark, what are you implying?”

“I summoned Robin, Corrin, and Camilla the other day. They’ve been good people to know. They’ve also given hints and suggestions that definitely involves intimacy. I’ve been thinking about acting on those since it wouldn’t be polite to keep them waiting, letting them embarrass themselves when they wave those big chests and rumps in front of me.”

Of course I was pulling her titty, but she showed some rare moments of jealousy. It seemed fun to see it now while we were alone.

“So long as they give consent, I don’t see a problem with this arrangement.”

My mind froze. I stared at Lucina’s serious gaze; she wasn’t kidding. Now the idea seemed nice, stupid, and wrong. Lots of emotions spun in my head like mashed fruit in a blender.

“It’s fair since I’ve had my eye on some men. I could sense a few would like to see how my manners are in bed.”

That pissed me off. This joke of mine just took a bad turn into a disturbing revelation. “What men?” I held back a groan after my lover licked up the underside of my cock - reached full erection again. “Answer me, what men are you talking about?”

“There’s Ike. His face is so easy on the eyes, it’s hard not to get wet when we make eye contact.” Like some ratchet whore, she shared this fantasy as her lips left kisses down my dick. “Then there’s Hector, a champion who knows how to wield a lance and axe with those big arms. Of course, Marth seems lonely without his wife. It’s quite titillating to imagine such a relationship with my ancestor, something so close to an incestuous nature. My father would blush bright red if he saw me riding my distant relative in his prime, on his hard Falchion.”

I shot out a hand to grab a bunch of Lucina’s hair. Her mouth moved away from my penis. This push wasn’t meant to hurt, but goddamnit, she got to me.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

My lover stuck out her tongue. “What do you think?” she winked. Lucina rubbed my cock with her palm as she stood up to hover the snatch right above - got ready for the dive. “You always made love to me, only me. I don’t want that to change and if those hussies interfere, I’ll fend them all off. Do you want to change such dynamics where we belong to different people?”

Her confident smirk told me she was willing to make the effort to stay as my chosen gal. This loyalty and thoughts of her pussyfighting off the others aroused me in a different way. My cock never curved so hard in its history of erections. Lucina definitely took advantage of this: sat onto my waist so the entire meat could enter her snatch. It felt much warmer, tighter inside. It was hard not to thrust up just as she moved. Our meat smacked as we continued to meet somewhere in the air.

“Let other boys snatch your ass up?” I smacked a cheek right as it met my lap to make a point. “No fucking way. They have better chances banging a pegasus than getting a kiss from you.”

“Ah yes, spank me more. I love it so much, makes me feel like a slut” Lucina squeaked every time her ass got whacked. By then, the skin should have had some good red handprints. “There’s no way those other lords would ever make me feel this way. I want your big cock, this hardened body, all of your being to give me this much for the rest of my life!”

Our skin smacks grew louder as sweat mixed in with our physical contacts. Pussy juices also leaked out in big amounts; she had an orgasm almost every five minutes. Fucks had never been as spicy as we had it now. This heat was either that chicken burrito I had or some weird feeling, love?

“Then tell me, who do you belong to?”

Lucina screamed, “You!”

“Can’t hear you, what?”

At the top of her lungs, Lucina screeched, “You! Only you, Dark! I swear only you will ever touch me!” She rode me so hard, her breasts flopped all over the place. That tight poontang squeezed all over my piece as it slid to each end - the tip and base - with its sloppy walls. Her ecstatic face could have looked like mine; we were both into this. She was the best cowgirl who ever rode my black cock.

A familiar tightness took over my scrotum. I tried to hold it, but my endurance was at an all-time low no thanks to hours of fucking. This effort lasted minutes before the next load fired into Lucina’s pussy. She moaned from this filling; her insides squeezed around me and spilled out a puddle of honey. At the same time, we both stopped to let our releases roll through. This entire time, my lover planted shaky arms against my chest with loud pants. I raised a hand to place it against her blushing face, rub fingers to wipe off beads of sweat that ran down her pure skin.

“And you’ll always be mine.” I slid wet strands of her hair from face to see them gorgeous features, shiny eyes and plump, scarlet lips. This image prompted me to grab her arms and pull until our lips met.  She laid on top of me as our tongues slid over the other. Those breasts felt slick and soft against my chest. We did this for a long time, didn’t care that the sun went down and the moon came up to light the scene with a light-blue shine. By then, we embraced each other to share warmth, didn’t do much else because for me, I was fine just being with her.

“If I ever see any man try to romance you, they’re going to get a curb stomping. I train and stock up my own gear in case those horn dogs get out of line anyways.”

“How wise it is for my lord to retain his position against any usurper,” Lucina giggled. “You worked hard on that Castle and the army, so it doesn’t surprise me you would want to keep all that rightfully belongs to you. Maybe if it’s alright in the future, we can consider an heir who will carry on all that is under your name further into the future.”

“Heir? Like a baby?” I pulled back to show my lover the classic wtf face. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

“When there’s magic that allows us to cross dimensions, it makes barriers between your world and ours a small matter.”

My whole view on video game shattered. I forget this was still a VR thing (lost my mind when having god-tier sex), but this situation graduated into a whole different level. “But we’ve never used a condom or pills. So...what about now?”

“I did feel sick some mornings.” Lucina’s grin didn’t tell me whether or not she was pregnant, happy or lying again for fucked-up funsies. “But it’s never a guarantee until more signs come along.”

Lucina got up. I watched her crawl a bit away before she bent her arms. After her front and titties pressed into the sand, she grabbed her ankles. She wagged that firm ass to invite me over for a doggy mount. Under this starry sky, looked beautiful especially as bits of cream drooled out of her cum-stained pussy.

“My lord,” she called. “Would you grant me the honor of becoming the mother of your child? I promise to uphold this role so we may bring greater glory to a new royal line that will run for the many generations to come.”


End file.
